1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plug via stacked structure, a stacked substrate having a via stacked structure, and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plug via stacked structure using a conductive via stacked on a top of a plug via of a substrate so as to secure a thickness of a circuit pattern on the top of the plug via of the substrate, a stacked substrate having a via stacked structure, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the plug via according to the related art, when a thickness of a conductive metal, for example, Cu of a circuit pattern plated on a top of a plug via for power transmission is not secured, there is a problem of power transmission of a substrate. Therefore, the plug via having Cu plated thereinto at a sufficient thickness has been used.
According to the related art, when using the plug via, a method for permitting an increase in a plating thickness of a circuit has been easily applied so as to secure a plating thickness using a low end substrate rather than using a fine pattern substrate. That is, according to the related art, the plating thickness of 20 μm or more has been easily applied since patterns are not tight and therefore, the plating thickness can be controlled.
However, with the miniaturization of electronic devices, a demand for a fine pattern substrate has been increased. In the case of the plug via, the sufficient Cu for power transmission needs to be plated thereinto but in the case of the fine pattern substrate, a size and a plating thickness of a via hole are limited.
In other words, when fine patterns are applied to a substrate process, it is very important to secure the plating thickness used for power transmission at the time of using the plug via. In this case, the plating thickness on the top of the plug via is generally smaller than that therearound and thus, any problem may occur at the corresponding portion at the time of power transmission.
That is, when the thickness of the circuit pattern on the top of the via plug filled between plating layers in a substrate through hole in the plug via is not secured to some degree, a bottle neck phenomenon may occur at the time of current transmission.